Lady MarmaladeSweet, Sweet Revenge
by Majin no tamashi
Summary: Robin, Nami, Vivi and Bonney want revenge on the guys that treat them bad Zorobin, Luna, VivixKhoza BonneyxLaw. Sorry sucky summary and this is not my original story it belongs to Harvester Girl and Valerie Grimm
1. The Idea

** Lady Marmalade: Sweet, Sweet**

** Revenge**

**OK I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT ALL OF THIS IS FROM THE AUTHOR'S HARVESTER GIRL AND VALERIE GRIMM! THE ORIGINALTY OF THE IDEA ISN'T OWNED BY ME! YOU CAN CHECK OUT THIER STORIES IF YOU LIKE POKEMON AND FAIRYTAIL. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1**

"Gah I'm gonna be late!"

Nico robin, 17 years old and is currently in her last year of high school, dashed down the stairs and stuffed her toast into her mouth, barley muttering a "bye mom!" on the way out. Shit shit shit I'm gonna be late! Nami's gonna kill me! She ran to her best friends house and banged on the door as hard as she could. Nami stepped out, her long, wavy orange hair messy from the stress and looking furious! "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO LATE!" she screamed, smoke pouring out of her ears. "I'll explain later, let's just go!" Robin said desperately.

I finally made it. Robin sighed in relief as she collapsed onto her chair. All the students gave her weird looks. She wasn't the most popular person at school. She was more of the not- weird-but-kinda-doesn't-matter-type. She hated this class the most (because it was maths) because she wasn't with nami, vivi, Bonney or Conis.. Also, Mr. Reiylaigh is so evil because she got assigned to sit next to Roronoa Zoro. The most popular guy at school along with Monkey D Luffy, Baratie Sanji and Trafalgar Law (weird names right?). WHY DID THE WORLD HATE HER?

**Flashback************

_"Ugh, she's so pathetic."_

_"I know! I can't believe she did that to impress Zoro!"_

_Robin could hear all the voices around her, saying mean and spiteful things. She only entered the talent show in hope that she could get his attention and they could be friends again. IT WAS A BIG FAIL! She had managed to knock down the spotlight, causing it to set the stage curtains on fire. He had heard Zoro say "Troublesome girl" to his friends In a cold tone. She was now in the reassuring arms of her friends, but when that came back to her, she broke away and ran, crying._

**Flashback end************

Right now, there were a bunch of shallow minded girls that were flocked to him like bees to a honey pot. It was like this every morning, girls would go and swoon saying how cool he was and how they liked his new sword or whatever, and Robin...Robin just sat there impatiently while she waited for the bell to ring.

At lunch

"I can't believe him!" Jewerly Bonney fumed as she stomped to her usual table, her high, pink, ponytail swinging as she slammed her lunch tray down at the table, consequently creating a crack. "What did Law do this time?" Vivi sighed, tired of hearing Bonney's complaints, but actually kinda curious to what had happened. "inf biowofoe, he shed tht I Ws totwafy frong fand shwoufed it ouf fou the fole blass!" Bonney said with her mouth full. "Were you totally wrong in biology?" Vivi asked, raising an eyebrow.

" 'GULP' yeah but he didn't have to shout it out to the class and embarrass me like that! And he also said that he was going to beat me in the talent show!" Vivi eyes widened. She had totally forgot about that. Just then, Nami and Robin came to sit down. "Hey guys!" Nami said cheerfully "I have some good news!"

"Fwat?

" "Bonney, don't eat with your mouth full!" Nami sighed "Anyway, I think we should enter the talent show!"

Vivi gasped "We totally should! And I heard that the D.S. (demon sluts) are entering as well!"

"What about us?" there behind them was the most popular but bitchiest girls at school: Hancock, Monet, Tashigi and Perona. They were the D.M's. "we were just like talking about the talent show and like how we were going to beat you guys and get like Zoro at the same time." Tashigi said. Tashigi had a crush (as did Perona and most girls in the school) on Zoro. Vivi sighed. All they wanted to do was discuss about the show and these hawks come along and drill them with unwanted comments. Ugh, time to do that. "OMG IS THAT JUSTIN BEIBER?" Vivi screamed, pointing a finger into a random direction. "WHERE?!" the bitches screeched. Vivi gave the signal to run, and they were out of the lunch room before you could say uncle bob.

After school at Robin's house

"So what song should we do?" Nami squealed excitedly while rummaging through Robin's discs. "Hey, I still havent said i agreed to this!" Robin huffed, crossing her arms across her bust. "Do you remember what happened last time?!"

"Yeah but Robin, don't you want to get revenge on zoro for treating you so badly?"

F

**Flashback*********

_"Zoro, wait up, where have you been all this time?" Robin said running after Zoro. _

_"Will you stop following me around?" He said through his teeth. Robin caught the back of his shirt "But why, I thought we were friends-" Robin was shoved roughly to the ground. _

_"What makes you think I'm your friend? I don't even know you!" He glared at her crippled state on the floor, her aqua coloured eyes wide with fear and confusion. He stalked away with the other guys and as his form disappeared, Robin could feel tears in her eyes._

**Flashback end**********

Robin growled. "IM IN!" she screamed. Everyone cheered and the popcorn and candy went flying. Suddenly, Nami's face turned dark. "We have to do something that gets me revenge on Luffy! I still remember that!"

**Flashback************

_"Namiiiiiii!" _

_"What Luffy?" she sighed frustrated. Why the fuck did she say yes to luffy when he asked her if he could come to her house for a study date? Again! Hugh. She could never refuse him though. it was a while ago that Nami admitted to herself and her friends that she liked the mugiwara wearing idiot. "Namiiiiiii!" _

_"WHAT?!" she screamed and Luffy cringed back but still asked her _

_"I don't get this question." _

_"Give it here." Luffy handed her his book and she scanned it and told him what to do and he grinned and said, "It's the mystery question." Nami's vein popped out and bonked him on the head. "NO IT ISN'T!" Then Nami remembered something she had to tell him. It was now or never. "um L-luffy." Nami stuttered with a beet red face._

_"yeah nami?" totally oblivious to what she was going to ask_

_"c-can CAN WE GO OUT?!"_

_"Sure!" Luffy replied. OMG! Finally! IM SO HAPPY! Wait, what was he doing? _

_"Luffy, what are you doing?" he had grabbed her hand and was dragging her outside_

_"Were going out...see...Nami, why did you want to go outside again? OW WHAT THE-OOOUUUCCCHHHH_

**Flashback end***************

Nami gripped her fist and said "I will never ever ever ever forgive him for that!" Conis suddenly got a REALLY GOOD IDEA "I think you should do this one!" she said, flourishing a CD out. Vivi gasped, Nami grinned, Bonney smirked and Robin blushed. "B-but that o-one is-" Vivi stuttered

"But guys, that one is really-" Robin got cut off by Nami.

"yeah, but it's the perfect revenge song right?! And everyone here wants revenge apart from Conis."

"Yeah but still" Vivi said.

"Aw Vivi dear, don't you want revenge on Khoza? And if you disagree with me, that's gonna be a fine of 200,000 beri's." Nami said with a sickly sweet voice and an evil smile.

**Flashback************

_Vivi was walking to school In a short red skirt when she bumped face first into khoza." She had landed on top of him and they both blushed crimson as they realised how close they were. Shit! She quickly got up OVER his head, consequently him getting a good view of her PANTIES! Khoza stood up and said, "Nice color panties, bright red huh?" Vivi froze and turned beet red, she whirled around and pointed a finger at him and screamed, "PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!" Why oh why did she wear her shortest red skirt with her bright red underwear! And why didnt she get up off the side and NOT HAVE got up OVER HIS HEAD! Khoza got up and as he walked past her slapped her but. "PERVERT! SEXUAL ASSAULT! SEXUAL ASSUALT!" After her fit, Vivi walked out, thinking, REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE_

**Flashback end***********

All the girls were shaking their heads in disgust and Conis was patting Vivi's arm in sympathy.

"Sure let's do that song! Everyone wants revenge on the guys right?" Bonney said. "ESPECIALLY ME."

**Flashback**************

"_Hey Bonney, can I look at your notes?" Law leaned in and and whispered in her ear. that whisper sent shivers of disgust down her spine. "HELL NO!" She whisper/shouted at him. He gave her a puppy dog face and she glared back at him, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. She tried, and was successful, to keep the blush off her face. She couldn't like him, EVER! His fan girls would murder her anyway. He glared back at her and then sighed in irritation and looked away. Then Bonney had an idea. She ripped out a piece of paper from her ex book and scribbled:_

_Hey jerk,_

_Justin beiber said he wanted his hat back_

_Loves ya, Bonney_

_HA, that would knock him off his fan girl throne, even for a minute! "Trafalgar, is that a note I see?" said Shanks sensei _

_"Yes it is, would you like me to read it?" Bonney almost fell of her chair right there from laughter. Not only was he going to get in trouble, he's going to humiliate himself as well. He stood up, cleared his throat and said "Dear Law," in a mock girl voice, which caused the whole class to laugh, he continued, _

_"In case you haven't noticed, which I pray that you've have, I been secretly been dying to run my fingers through your lovely hair, and make you my play toy. Oh boy and yes, I have noticed your rock-hard abs under that white uniform shirt of yours and I just wait for the day you throw it off and grab me hard in your strong grip. I imagine at night that you're my body pillow and well ahem let your mind run wild. Waiting forever by my window,_

_Bonney_

_The whole class burst into laughter and Bonney's face had turned into the deepest crimson you could imagine and her jaw had dropped to the floor._

_"Oh Sweet Bonney, I'm so flattered." Law said in a mock tone as Bonney gave him the BIGGEST DEATH GLARE YOU COULD IMAGINE. "But I'm so sorry, I –sigh- just don't like you that way."_

_"WHY YOU-" Bonney began as she rose from her seat but the teacher abruptly shouted at her, "ENOUGH MISS JEWERLY ! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY CLASS WITH THIS 'NOTE-PASSING' AND HOW DARE YOU WRITE SOMETHING SO SUGGESTIVE TO A FELLOW STUDENT?!"_

_"B-B-But It's not-!" Bonney began but was caught off again._

_"DENTENTION FOR YOU JEWERLY BONNEY!" _

_Bonney sat back in her seat, ashamed and red in the face. After everything settled down, Law turned around and smirked at Bonney._

_"Damn, your body pillow must have a real workout." He smirked as he laughed. He dangled the note in front of her, and horror came to her eyes. He had exactly copied her handwriting! Right down to the pink pen she would normally have used!_

_Bonney, with nothing else to do, just sat their, FURIOUS. She fumed, her teeth clenched, her face red, and only one thing ran through her mind._

_"LAW, YOUR GOING TO WISH THAT NOTE WAS TRUE ONCE I GET DONE WITH YOU! YOU'RE SOOO GOING TO REGRET IT!"_

**Flashback end************

"IM SO GONNA GET HIM! THAT'S WHY WE'RE SURE AS HELL DOIN THAT ONE!" Bonney screamed. All the girls laughed and went to Robin's room which was decked with HUGE pillows, blankets, TV set and CANDY! Nami got changed into her dark blue tank top with GOLD written across it with white shorts, Conis got changed into a pink night dress that reached her mid thigh, Bonney got changed into a green tee and loose pants and "Drum Roll please!" Robin cried from the bathroom. The girls drummed the ground as Robin came out in a purple mini slip. "Hello hottie!" Nami joked. Robin chuckled at the statement and sat down on a cushion. "Damn girl, you go get your revenge on Zoro with that!" Bonney said, looking at her curves. Robin smirked at the idea of walking right past him at school with this on, not even giving him a second glance. "Back to the song business, we are definitely doin this one because they know we have it-"

"and they can't have it." robin finished Conis's sentence for her, smirking. Suddenly, a pillow came at her face. The girls had a massive pillow fight and knowing what those could get like, Nami sat this one out and go on the Internet instead. "Huh, that's so weird, Luffy just IMed me when it's like 2:00am!"

"What lets see!" Vivi exclaimed, pouncing on a pillow next to her.

_Pirateking: Yo Nami_

Goldengirl485_: Hey Luffy! Isn't it like 2:00am?_

_Pirateking: And?_

_"_I don't buy it. Luffy is the laziest person on earth." Robin said. She had to put up with his snoring in French class after all.

_Pirateking: So why are you up?_

_Goldengirl485: Sleepover, duh! _

_"This is fun let me try!" Bonney exclaimed as she took over the key board. _

_Pirateking: Hey let's put up a webcam!"_

_Goldengirl485 (Bonney): OMG! Why? U r a pervert like Law!_

_Pirateking: Bonney?_

"FUCK!" Bonney cursed as Vivi, Robin and Conis rolled their eyes and laughed.

_Pirateking wants to connect with you on webcam._

Well I'm gonna leave it there for now! Bye!


	2. Revenge Coming to life

**HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE FREAKSHLY LONG UPDATE. REMEMBER THIS BLEONGS TO HARVESTER GIRL AND VALERIE GRIMM. GO CHECK OUT THIER WORK IT'S AWESOME! (POKEMON AND FAIRY TAIL)**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, guys! This webcam is so much fun!" He cheered, since the boy probably never used webcam to chat before, he found it quite amusing.

"Yeah…sure…" Conis rolled her eyes once again, and then moved the webcam around to display everyone.

"NAMI SWAN, ROBIN CHWAN, CONIS CHWAN, VIVI CHWAN AND BONNEY CHWAN!" Sanji cried as he pressed his face to to the computer screen, hearts in his eyes.

All the girls sweat dropped and Luffy pushed him out of the way and into Zoro, consequently starting a fight

"Woah! Is that Robin's room?! It's so Purple!" Luffy asked amazed, everyone simply nodded. Then there was a large smack against his head, causing Luffy to linger in pain.

"Seriously, you're such an idiot." A voice off-screen insulted Luffy, who luffy returned with a childish grin.

"Eh? are the others with you?" Vivi asked as she pointed her finger at the screen.

Luffy picked up his webcam and displayed it around the room, showing Khoza, Law, sanji and Zoro just sitting there! Luffy adjusted the cam to keep it on all four of the guys while Bonney did the same by adjusting it so the whole room was displayed, even the bathroom door.

"Awe, how cute! A boys-only sleepover!" Nami teased, causing everyone, except the guys, to laugh (Sanji drooled over Nami like a love sick fool) This caused Bonney to fall over the floor from complete hysterics while shouting "Gay! Gay! Gay!"

"It's not a sleepover, idiot! We were practicing." Law said as he took control of the screen, ginving them a sneer in the process.

"For what?!" Bonney snapped as she appeared in front of the screen.

"The Talent Show, what else? We're going to kick ass-" Law paused as he looked at Bonney; his eyes looked at her mischievously as he smirked again.

"What now?! You little piece of Tattoo crap!" Bonney roared at the screen.

"Oh, I just noticed that you don't have your body pillow with you tonight! Kicking the habit?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Bonney bellowed as she tried to attack the screen, Vivi, Conis, and Nami had to restrain her back.

Meanwhile, you could hear Sanji screaming at Law for treating his Bonney chwan like that.

Law responded by smirking once more.

"Like I was saying, our band is going to play in the Talent Show." He declared in complete confidence. At this point, Bonney began to calm down and now her huge temper was now at a violent simmer.

"You guys have a band? Well, we're-" Vivi, being her oblivious self, almost spilled but just in time, Conis covered her mouth.

"They can't know, you idiot!" Nami whispered harshly to the long-haired bluenette, who muffled her words through Conis's hand.

"Oh…Right…" Vivi replied as Conis let go.

"Wait a minute, if this is at Robin's house, where's Robin?" Khoza asked as he looked at the four girls, Zoro just sat there, emotionless and annoyed.

"Oh um-" Vivi began but, as if on cue, Robin waltzed in to the room, but only wearing a tiny purple tank and her black undies. Completely oblivious to the webcam and that Zoro was watching.

"D-Robin!' They all cried but Robin just ignored them.

"Sorry, I forgot my pants." she grimaced as she slipped on her blue sweatpants, she turned her attention to her friends, who both gave off a shocked look and as well a sympathetic look for their friend.

"What?" Robin asked as she tilted her friends, who gave her a

Run-Now! Look.

"Well, I guess that's solved." Khoza smirked.

"Oh shit." Robin said as she walked to the laptop, only to see Law, Khoza, and Luffy with extremely red faces and sanji dying of a nosebleed. Robin let a sigh of humiliation and closed her eyes and then it all just got worse. She saw Zoro sitting in the corner, with an angry expression on his face but he did his best to conceal it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin turned around to look at her friends with a death glare.

"W-We tried…" Nami whimpered. Robin looked at the computer screen again, hoping that it would just disappear.

"Well, I don't think any of us want to see that again. Bye." Zoro said in a disgusted tone as he cancelled off the session. Vivi meekly turned off the laptop.

"Robin?" Conis sympathised and everyone was surprised that Robin was this upset as her head was drooped down, shadows over her eyes

Robin wasn't the one to get sad, instead she got angry and growled, eyes flashing like they were daring to compete with lightening.

'Well, I don't think any of us want to see that again'

'How could he be such a jerk? He's acting like we were never

frien-No Robin! You promised to never think of those times, never!'

"R-Robin?" She asked, hoping to calm her friend scene was way too familiar with all of them by know.

"I…want that revenge…I WANT IT SO BADLY!" Robin screamed. It was just so hard! Roronoa Zoro was going to regret tearing her heart to pieces..

She looked at her face in her mirror, hard, only to find a demonic woman hiding her tears with an angry facade.

"WHY THE HELL AM I STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" She finally cried, her knees falling to the floor.

'And after all he has done…'

The next day...

"Just like that Robin! Like, just like that!" Jessica (A/N cook from G8 marine base) cried as Robin performed a series of suggestive moves to an upbeat yet suggestive song. With every bend and turn, Robin saw her revenge suddenly becoming alive.

"And like, don't be afraid to shake what your mother gave you! Use what Mother Nature gave you before Father Time takes it away!"said Laki (A/N from skypeia ark) shouted towards the girls as they danced, who all sweat-dropped at the statement.

Nami had confined to her three older sisters that she was going to be in the Talent Show with the girls, and of course, since the girls trio where in show business, they happily agreed to choreograph. And when they heard that it was for revenge on the boys, they went all out! Now they were currently practice at their sister's dance studio, which was really HUGE!

"Alright! It's like, time for a break!" Alvida announced as she clapped her hands together. The four girls up on stage nearly collapsed from their positions and each fell into a chair.

"Why is revenge so painful?!" Robin moaned as she took a sip from her water bottle. Of course, being the lead in the act, Robin had the most work. She was fully dressed in dance practice attire, a light purple tank and grey sweat-pants with the imprint of the words Fleur running down her left leg. Pulling her long, raven hair out of her high ponytail, Robin was quick to splash some cool water on her sweaty forehead.

"It'll get better Robin! Just imagine Zoro's face when you appear on stage!" Vivi shouted giddily as she got up to prance around in her light blue tank and white shorts. Bonney, Nami and Robin looked at her in astonishment on how she still had so much energy! Even after 5 hours of dancing and singing! They all sighed; of course, it was typical behavior for the bubbly Vivi.

"Buck up, it doesn't look that hard…" Conis said as she approached the girls, unlike the rest, Conis's part was really minor to the performance, so everyone just glared at her.

"What? I don't need the revenge." She laughed as she plopped down on the floor, taking a sip of her own water. Conis, however, helped Jessica, Laki and Alvida with everything else such as outfits, props, and choreography.

"Well, I know my revenge is going to be sweet!" Bonney declared as she pumped her fist in the air, munching on a pizza at the same time, a victorious grin spread across her face. Of course, being Bonney, she wore a low cut tank with black and orange striped shorts. She also her pink hair tied back in a high pony tail.

"Yeah Bonney! You go make Law squirm!" Nami cheered as she slapped Bonney with a high-five. Nami, who sported a yellow tank and blue sweatpants, also wanted revenge, but it wasn't a jerk revenge like the others but more of an I'm-going-to-make-you-notice me revenge. Her very heart sank at the memory. "I'm gonna kill Luffy.." Nami growled, clenching her fist, "With a nose bleed!" All the girls laughed as they imagined their 'ahem' VICTIMS dying of nose bleeds.

"Well, you could have been more specific like 'Let's go out on a date!'" Vivi said in her cheery voice as she jumped up and down, an energy bottle in her hands.

"Um, Vivi? How many of those energy drinks did you have?" Robin asked as she sweat-dropped at her hyper friend. Everyone else looked at her, asking the same thing.

"Um, about five? Why?" Vivi answered as she put a finger to her lips confused, oblivious to how hyper she was. All her friends sweat-dropped once again at her, mentally smacking Vivi for being so idiotic.

Robin couldn't help but giggle at her friend's actions. She also couldn't help but take account on everyone's attitude towards this whole entire scheme. They all had such confidence, so sure that this was going to work. Sadly, she didn't feel quite as confident.

'What if this solves nothing? What if, Zoro won't even care and he makes fun of me again! No! I could just see things going all downhill from their…'

"Like Alright! Vivi, Nami, Bonney, and Robin! Line up!" Alvida ordered as the said girls lined up across the small stage while Jessica walked passed them, with a judging look on her face. Robin sweat-dropped, perhaps Nami's sisters were going overboard after all. They all gave a pleading look to Conis but she just shrugged, the pale blonde trying her best to maintain herself from laughing.

"Now, picture this!" Alvida said in her best director's impersonation voice as she motioned her fingers into a camera angle. "You four lovely ladies are the vision of every man's fantasy! Travel back into an era of high society and arranged marriages, you are the ones who bring the pleasure and true happiness to all the men!" Alvida continued as she walked past each girl, hoping to make it clear enough for them.

"Well, for a fair price." She added with a giggle.

"Vivi!" The brunette pointed to the bubbly blunette who perked up at her name. "As a newcomer to the biz, you are the boy-teaser who the men flock to with your innocent and childish charm!"

Vivi squealed as she was assigned with her "role". Robin couldn't help but giggle, if Vivi really was an 'entertainer' back in the old days, that's exactly the kind she'd be.

"Um, Alvida? What is the point for these roles?" Nami asked as she poked her head out of the straight line towards her sister.

"To get into character little girl! Like, it won't be entertaining at all if you're not your character? Right? The audience should believe and so should you!" Her sister commented, placing her sister back in line.

"Next, Bonney!" Bonney looked up excited, waiting to see what 'role' she would play. Alvida looked her up and down and a sparkle shone in her eye, a sign of inspiration. "You girl, are the very idea of pleasure! You give what the men want but yet you make sure you're in control, which would keep your clients wanting more! Bonney, the strong rebel!"

"Awesomeness!" Bonney cheered as she pumped her fists in the air once again.

"That'll show Law a thing or two!"

"Uh, Bonney, you know that these roles aren't real right? It's just for character." Robin pointed out, causing Bonney to give out a sulk. As Alvida approached Nami, Nami sweat-dropped.

"Let me guess…" Nami began but was cut off by her sister.

"Nami darling! You are the mother of the house, the one who keeps her girls in line! Men adore you and most want you! But yet you turn your head away from it all, which causes them to flock to your very feet! Diamonds, jewels, and high quality silks dress adorn your very back! You also manipulate them if you really need something, which is the easiest thing for you!"

"Woah okay, THAT'S AWESOME…"she said with beri signs in her eyes. She suspected that she'd get some slutty role but hers was sorta classy in a sense.

"And finally, the lovely Robin," Alvida began as she approached the raven-haired girl. Robin watched with the usual emotionless face but multiple thoughts ran through her mind.

'Oh God! I could only imagine what 'role' I'll be assigned! Being the lead, I'd probably get the most suggestive and most sexual' Robin blushed but you could barley notice the red on her face. Alvida placed her finger under Robin's chin and lifted it up; making the sure she had eye contact with her.

"You dearest, are the very jewel and treasure of the house! You're the woman who every man wants company with! And your fares are too expensive for even the richest man in town! All men want you, and all women want to be you. You are the sole reason why the Moulin Rouge exists!"

"Wow Robin! That's like the best out of them all!" Vivi congratulated as she hugged Robin. Robin stood still, a ghost of a smile coming on her face.

"-Sigh- Aren't I good?" Alvida fawned over herself as Jessica and Laki all agreed with the same day-dream expressions.

'How can I perform as someone with so much confidence?' Robin mused, completely unsure of what she has gotten herself into.

"Well, don't forget guys! Tomorrow is like, another practice! So make sure to leave school right away!" Jessica pointed out as all the girls nodded, well, all of them except Robin.

"Wait, tomorrow's Monday? oh no...maybe I shouldn't go..."Robin's faint blush came back again as she snapped back into reality, obviously thinking of the past incident that occurred at her house.

"C'mon Robin! It'll look even worse if you don't show!" Conis pointed out.

"Hey don't worry, we all have your back." Nami said as she placed her hand reassuringly on the midnight-haired girl's looked to see everyone else did the same with smiling faces.

They all gave Robin an expecting look and Robin gave out a sigh.

"Okay…but only if we're all in this together! All right?" robin made sure as she looked at all of them, who all gave her a huge smile in return.

"Then let's do this!" Bonney cheered as she pulled everyone into a huge group hug

Oh, how Sweet Revenge is in the air.

The following morning was tough for Robin. Normally she would have woken up early but since she came home late last night from rehearsal, she completely forgot to set her alarm! After she threw on her blue uniform skirt and white blouse, she rummaged through her vanity for her sunglasses as it was sunny outside. As she went through all the junk that usually consisted of books, hair care products, picture frames, and just plain crap, something sparkling caught her eye. The very sight of the object made her eyes widen.

'N-No, that can't be…' Robin thought as she picked up the shiny object. In her trembling hands she held the most beautiful necklace you could have ever have seen. It was made out of turquoise and purple gemstones. The very sight made Robin's heart skip a beat.

"I-I …thought… I got rid of this years ago…." Robin thought to herself aloud. Then girl quickly looked at the alarm clock and back at the necklace. Now was not that time to travel down memory lane! Robin, unaware of her actions, threw it into her schoolbag as she rushed out the door. As she rushed to school, Robin felt tears suddenly drift down her cheeks.

Whether they were tears of happiness or tears of sadness, Robin didn't know…but she wasn't the one to cry, so she wiped them off quickly

At school...

"Oh my God! Who could do something so cruel to my beloved?!" Multiple fan girls shouted as they surrounded Law, Khoza, Zoro, Luffy and Sanji.

"Zoro and Law's face! Even though it's bruised, it's still undeniably sexy!" One girl shouted among the rest.

"Is Zoro going to be able to play the guitar?!" Some girls cried in fear.

Tashigi, who had a MAJOR CRUSH on Zoro, threw herself at him and cried, "OMG DARLING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SEXY FACE! COME HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A KISS!" Tashigi leaned in but Zoro pushed her away in disgust when he saw Robin.

"What is going on?" Robin asked as she and her friends stopped by the intense scene in front of the school yard.

"Hmm, let me check it out." Vivi said as stood on her tip-toes, hoping to get a good view. She looked over the many fan girls and then the girl went into complete hysterics.

"Oh. My. GOD. HAHAHAHAHA!" Vivi cried as she regrouped with Robin, Nami, Conis and Bonney, who all just gave her a quizzical expression.

"What?" They all simply asked in unison.

Just then, Paula-sensei marched up to the huge mob with her blow-horn and shouted "GIRLS! And some boys….PLEASE CONTROL YOUR HORMONES AND GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!"

As the mob sulked there way out of the mob, Robin finally realized why everyone was making such a huge fit! Law's face, Luffy's face, Sanji's face and khoza's face each had a stunning black eye! This caused Bonney, Conis, Nami, and Robin to join Vivi in complete hysterics!

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Bonney managed to say through her laughter. Law gave her an annoyed look towards her direction.

"Ha! What happened?" Nami asked Luffy, who gave a scared look towards Zoro. Zoro, unlike the others, did not have a black eye but his left hand was wrapped with white bandages. As usual, he wore the usual annoyed look on his face.

"Well…Um. You see…" The boy looked towards law and Khoza for support (Sanji was just enjoying fan girls fawning over him) but they gave him angry look, as if almost saying

'Watch what you say!'

"Well, we were practicing for the band…um yeah! For the band!On Saturday night, and I went to go yet some cola cause I was thirsty, but I tripped over all of khoza's power cords which made me fall and Khoza came down with me! Sure, let's go with that! Then our eyes smashed into each other as we got up and when Law went to help, he fell over too and his eye landed right on Zoro's guitar pick! It was like killer!" Luffy quickly explained as he threw a story together.

"Huh?" robin asked confused, "But then why did Zoro's hand get hurt?"

"Oh you see…"Luffy began but was cut off by Zoro.

"That is none of your freaking business, stupid girl." He said bluntly as he motioned the guys to follow him.

"Let's go. We're already late" He merely said as everyone followed.

"Robin?" began as soon as the guys left but Robin quickly shrugged off the angry expression she had earlier and walked ahead of them.

"C'mon…we'll be late for class too…" She tried to sound calm but her response came out aggravated instead. Vivi was about to speak up but Conis shook her head, full aware of what was going on.

She knew there was way more to Robin's and relationship then the others realized.

"Dude! That was the worst excuse for a story I've ever heard!" Khoza insulted Luffy as he smacked him against the head, very hard.

"Ow! I thought it was alright!" Luffy complained, holding his hands over his head for support.

"Your just lucky that he made an excuse period." Zoro remarked as he kept his eyes on his note book, completely ignoring the other boys' comments.

"Um by the way Zoro…is everything cool?" Law asked as he tried to fend off all the love notes he was getting from fan girls a few rows back.

Zoro gave Law a harsh look, and said in a harsh whisper. "We're not speaking of this. Got it?"

Law nodded as he gave Khoza, Sanji and Luffy a solemn look. Zoro always got picky when it came to her. And that Saturday night was one of those nights when he couldn't control himself.

-Flash Back-

Luffy was typing away at on his computer while the other three guys just laid around his room, completely bored.

"Honestly, can your typing get anymore more annoying?!" Law finally shouted as he slammed a pillow against Luffy's head.

"Ow! What is everyone hitting me?!" Luffy complained as he chucked the pillow right back at Law, who expertly dodged it by tilting his head to the side.

"Because you're an idiot." Zoro mentioned as he sat on the floor, tuning the strings to his guitar.

"Hey!" Luffy snapped back but Khoza cut him off by looking over his shoulder.

"Woah, you're talking to Nami?" He teased as Luffy quickly nodded, a blush in the face.

Thepirateking: Yooo Nami!

Goldengirl485: Hi, Luffy? Isn't it like2:00am?

Thepirateking: And?

By this time, Law came up to the screen too and looked over the convo.

"Luffy, you totally suck at this. The best excuse you could have is 'And?'" Law smirked as he kept watching over luffy.

"Why do you think she's up this late?" Khoza asked.

"I think I know why…" Law trailed off as he put his arms over Luffy to type something.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted.

"Shut up. Let me check something." Law countered as he began typing, pretending he was Luffy.

Thepirateking (Law): So, why are YOU up?

Goldengirl485: Um, sorta at a sleepover. Duh.

"Score!" Khoza and Law shouted as they exchanged high fives. Zoro looked at the trio and rolled his eyes. God, they were so annoying!

Sanji came in carrying food and nearly tripped over Zoro, and said "Put your mould mouldy feat somewhere else, Kuso marimo"

"Aa? What did you call me ero cook?" and they fought, again.

After a long silence of Nami not responding, Khoza decided to join in and he typed:

Thepirateking (Khoza): Hey, let's put up a webcam!

"Webcam?" Law commented as he rose an eyebrow, Khoza just laughed it off as 'Nami' replied.

Law, trying to fend off Luffy's swinging fists, hoping to push khoza and Law away from the computer. After a few tries, Khoza and Law simply smirked and backed down. Luffy finally got control over the keys and typed:

Goldengirl485 (Bonney): Why?! OMG you're so perverted. I swear, just like Law!

"And that would be the lovelBonney." Law said sarcastically, trying to fend off

Thepirateking: Bonney?

Goldengirl485 (Bonney): Nooooo, Nami.

Thepirateking: Nope, def, Bonney. Nami never talks about Law and how perverted he is.

Goldengirl485 (Bonney): Kuso (shit)

Just then, Law jumped over Luffy's head while Khoza pinned him to the ground. The Tatto boy sent a webcam invitation to the girls while Luffy struggled to get free.

"What the hell!" Luffy shouted as Khoza let him up. He looked at Law and he smirked slyly "Woah Law, you really are a pervert!" He laughed, while Law just rolled his eyes in return.

Goldengirl485 has accepted your request for webcam.

"Woah, they did it!" Now quick, hide!" Khoza snickered as he and Law hid, while Luffy sat in front of the computer laughing.

"Hey, guys! This webcam is so much fun!" He cheered, since the boy probably never used webcam to chat before, he found it quite amusing.

"Yeah…sure…"Conis rolled her eyes on the screen, obviously annoyed. She got up to display Nami, Bonney, herself, and Vivi sitting on a blue bed.

"NAMI SWAN, ROBIN CHWAN, CONIS CHWAN, VIVI CHWAN AND BONNEY CHWAN!" Sanji cried as he pressed his face to to the camera, hearts in his eyes.

All the girls sweat dropped and Luffy pushed him out of the way and into Zoro, consequently starting ANOTHER fight

"Woah! Is that Robin's room?! It's so purple!" Luffy asked amazed, everyone simply nodded.

Zoro's head immediately jolted from what he the fight with Sanji, and smacked luffy hard against the head.

"Seriously, you're such an idiot." He harshly insulted, Luffy gave him an angry glare in return but he saw the anger in Zoro's eyes. That would signify as a warning.

"Eh? Is there others with you?" Vivi asked as she pointed her finger on her side of the screen.

Luffy nodded as he displayed everyone in the room, which caused a few gasps. Bonney did the exact same by putting Robin's room in full view.

"Awe, how cute! A boys-only sleepover!" Nami teased, causing all the girls, to laugh. Bonney had fallen off the bed from the laugher, shouting "Gay! Gay! Gay!"

Law pushed Luffy aside again, and took control of the chair.

"It's not a sleepover, idiot! We were practicing." Law said as he flicked his hair. Law decided that2:00amwas now the Let's-annoy-Bonney-to-Hell time.

"For what?!" Bonney snapped as she appeared in front of the screen.

The Talent Show, what else? We're going to kick ass-" law paused as he looked at Levy; his eyes looked at her mischievously as he smirked.

"What now?! You little piece of tatoo crap!" Bonney roared at the screen.

"Oh, I just noticed that you don't have your body pillow with youtonight! Kicking the habit?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Bonney bellowed as she tried to attack law through the screen, Vivi, Conis, and Nami had to restrain her back.

Sanji lunged himself at Law screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE TREAT MY PRECIOUS BONNEY CHWAN LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Law smirked and punched Sanji in the face.

"Like I was saying, our band is going to play in the Talent Show." He declared in complete confidence. At this point, Bonney began to calm down and now her huge temper was now at a violent simmer.

"You guys have a band? Well, we're-" Vivi, being her oblivious self, almost spilled but just in time, Conis covered her mouth. The guys sweat-dropped at the scene that appeared on Luffy's monitor.

After a few harsh whispers from Nami and Vivi, Khoza finally spoke up.

"Wait a minute, if this is Robin's house, where's Robin?" He asked, confused. Zoro gave him a sharp look and Khoza just looked towards the screen. Law, Luffy and Sanji surrounded him, while Zoro gave in and approached, an annoyed look still on his face.

"Oh um-"Bonney began but then Robin entered the room wearing nothing but a tiny purple tank and her undies! Luffy jolted, law turned red, Sanji took a picture on his phone and then fainted with blood coming out of his nose and Khoza simply smirked while he turned red as well. Robin began to mumble about some crap about pants and then Khoza spoke up.

"Well, guess that solves it."

"Oh shit." robin sighed in humiliation as she came into view. Robin gave a death glare at her friends how they didn't warn her and they began to counter saying they did. Zoro suddenly grew very irritated and furious as he appeared in front of the screen.

""Well, I don't think any of us want to see that again. Bye." Zoro said in disgust, he cancelled off the session without even a response from Robin. As Luffy's desktop came back into view, Khoza, Law, and Luffy gave Zoro a worried look. They all back away from him as Zoro cracked his knuckles and unsheathed wado.

"D-Dude, we swear we didn't see anything!" Luffy stammered as he waved his hands back in forth in front of him, Zoro simply smirked.

"I know you didn't." The cold-teen said as he approached the trio of idiots.

"Now hold on Zoro!" Law said as he backed up farther.

"Marimo...don't you DARE break my phone!"

He smirked, ignoring his friend's comments. Zoro finally caught up with them as Law, Sanji, Khoza, and Luffy had no more space to back up against.

Shanks looked up from his tv show in his living as he heard loads of banging and crashing and a craxk that sounded suspiciously like a phone breaking from upstairs.

"Boys will be Boys…" he sighed as he took another sip of his hot cocoa, anxiously waiting for the commercials to cease. Apparently, Shanks worried more about cliff hangers and love triangles then his son's well being.

Flashback end*********

"So, my sisters want us to come over tomorrow night for costume fitting." Nami said as she walked with her friends down the hall.

"I'm sure I could make it, I already have an idea on what I want to wear! It has to be BLUE!" Vivi bubbly said, causing everyone to laugh. If Vivi picked anything in her life, it would be blue. From her car, her outfits, and even her locker was coated blue instead of the traditional pink!

"Well, I just hope they don't go over-" Robin began but due to her lack of focus, she bumped right into someone, causing them both to fall to the floor!

"Watch where the hell your going!" The stranger yelled, Robin's eyes widened at the voice. The owner voice belonged to no other than, zoro!

"Sorry." She said, annoyed and bent down to put all her belongings that fell out of her schoolbag back together.

Zoro watched, annoyed too, as the girl did so. He gave out a frustrated sigh as he helped her pick her things up, hoping that she would not make such a huge scene. Robin was a little surprised by his actions but still she kept her head down as he helped, half for gratitude, the other to conceal the anger on her face. Zoro performed his deed with his usual emotionless expression when all of a sudden, he picked up something sparkling. His eyes widened, his face paled.

Robin got to her feet as Zoro did so, the sparkling object in his hands. Her face paled as well as she saw what it was.

Her necklace.

Regaining his composure and usual monotone, Zoro harshly threw the necklace into the girl's hand as he stormed out of the building. Robin did not hesitate to stop him; he had every right to do so. She just kept her head low, trying her best not to scream in rage.

Waiting for his footsteps to be out of ear-shot, Robin began to walk alone out of the building, the opposite direction of Zoro of course. Her friends tried to follow, but Conis held them back, shaking her head.

"Did I jusf mish somefthingf?" Bonney asked as Conis sighed and said.

"Girls, apparently there's a lot you don't know.


End file.
